Whispers On The Wind
by shawzielass94
Summary: I'd left my safe haven ready to face the world. To face death. To face the Argents. But before that I'd wanted to meet my remaining relatives that were still alive. To know what it would've been like if my family who were hunted weren't what the were. What I was. A rare and unique Werewolf. May have romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay so first of this was originally going to be my first Twilight fic but no-one reviewed so I decided to stick with Teen Wolf, I'm busy doing two for the tv series Teen Wolf, although I added in a few twists. "D Hope you's enjoy.

* * *

**Whispers On The Wind**

**Run…**

_Go Sis!_

_Get out of here!_

_Run sweetheart!_

_Don't worry about us darling just keep running. Be a good girl and listen to daddy._

_KEEP RUNNING!_

_FASTER!_

_DON'T LOOK BACK_

Various voices whispered in my head like prayers, each voice different but each still held the paternal instinct. And so I did as I well told. Running as fast as my little four legs could take me, no matter how much my paws hurt. No matter how much the scrapes and cuts on my back hurt. I had to forget about them and concentrate running.

And I've been running for most of my life.

That was the last time I ever heard my father or brothers speak to me, the last time I saw their enormous forms before my eyes. That was over twelve years ago.

You're probably wondering who I am. So I might as well and get a few things straight. My name is Holly and I'm a Werewolf. I can change myself at will into a larger than life wolf, but I'm not your average Werewolf so get that through your skulls please and keep a note of that for later on.

You see I was only six years old when my father and my older brothers were attacked by 'Hunters' or more specifically a family called Argent, which I'm sure you've probably heard of before. These Hunters you could say were the Royal Family. Deemed themselves by sticking to their code. But one of them, Kate just so happened to have an obsession; she has taken the liberty of wiping out the very existence of Werewolves, or more importantly my family who are very much a rarity among werewolves but I was rarest of them all. Kate managed this without alerting her family about what she had done.

We'd noticed that she was moving from family to family, killing any wolf that either didn't or did give her information. She had believed that she was following the rules of the code to the T and so one night a stranger came knocking in the form of a cold hearted blonde hunter, of course she had anticipated the strength and number of my family and had brought a lot of back up. They'd had us surrounded, my mother's neck had been snapped within moments, she being the human amongst my family and I was the youngest and so my father and brothers sought to it that I remain alive, so far I was the first of my kind, there has never been a woman that has become a werewolf, become an alpha, and have a gift.

It was one thing that my family was rare but when I was born it changed things and if Kate's family discovered this then I would've more then likely have been turned into a lab rat. Various conclusions were drawn as to what I could've been used for but the most brutal and ghastliest of the most was that I serve as the mother of a new kind of supernatural species. For reasons unknown even just at the age of six, I was faster, stronger and more alert then the most expert of were's, my senses were heightened to the point that I could hear a pin drop at a Rock 'N' Roll concert, my vision would surpass just looking at the silhouette of a tree in the distance; I could see the tree, establish its kind, trace every branch and take in every tone of green. My reactions and reflexes had changed too, for the better of course. No teenage mutant could drop the bomb on me.

This was why my family sacrificed themselves; because I was the only one left of my legendary family, not for their sacrifice but because our bloodline was the oldest and strongest, I mean its got me, the first Alpha Female who has an unusual but powerful gift. I could communicate with others through my mind. Pretty handy for when I was in my wolf form.

You're wondering how my family were able to talk to me though aren't ya? Well with them being family and I taking the position of the Alpha it was like an open link with them.

So now you're probably wondering how the hell on Earth did a small girl of six, orphaned and all alone manage to stay strong and survive another twelve years?

My Godmother. She lived in the farthest of hills in Scotland; yes I'm British get over it. For those twelve years she and her husband who just happened to a Elder Werewolf, meaning he was a royal, taught me everything I needed to know for when I left to venture out into the world on my own. Both worlds if you wish. Not trying to sound all high and mighty but I was a force to be reckoned. As soon as I hit the age of eighteen; Aunty Lynn finally handed me over my families wills to discover that together I now owned six houses, three cars and two motorbikes, a yacht, a photography company as well as an art gallery.

And ten million pounds give or take a few pennies.

So tell me what would you do with all of that? Me, I got myself a one way ticket to see the last remaining family in America, I have no idea if the know that my family died or if they think I'm dead too. But either way I was going back to my original roots, based in Beacon Hills.

Oh yeah did I mention that my name last name is McCall? Yeah something tells me you may or not recognise that name.

Well people this is where my story starts as I board the plane that will take me home. Well actually you see I have this thing for heights so I may have taken a few something's to knock me out, now being a werewolf my temperature is a very high one-o-eight point nine, so it will burn off any foreign substances like wildfire so considering I had to get five planes, including this one to end up near Beacon Hills you can imagine the intensity and amount I had to take.

And technically my story starts here, as I wake up with drool on my chin and my head resting against the very nicely muscled arms of the man of my freaking dreams.

Tall, dark and handsome wasn't the word for him and that smile! Huh! I've died and gone to heaven.

"Oh my God I am so sorry! You should've shifted me back against the window." I scrambled to a sitting position hastily grabbing some tissues from the very un-approving stewardess who was trying to wake me.

"Ma-am we are coming into landing and we need you to put your seat back to its upright position and put your seat belt." She practically glared but the handsome stranger got the sugar coated version. "The same for you Sir if you would." The damn bitch even winked at him. Grumbling about stuck up bitches I used another tissue to wipe my mouth before sorting out my seat and doubling checking that my window blind was certainly and securely shut.

"Are you alright?" Handsome stranger was taking to me? And in a seriously deep, husky sexy voice.

"Y-yeah. I err I just have this little fear of heights." The pitch of my voice kept shifting as panic began to set in as the captain announced that we would be arriving shortly.

"Well going from your accent I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've been on a plane." He said, honey practically dripping from his voice, I wasn't bothered as he was quite literally keeping me sane.

"In the space of twenty seven hours I've been on five but this one must've been the worse because I embarrassed myself in front of you." I replied, my hands gripping the seats as the cabin began to shake slightly, well I felt it if you catch my drift.

I noticed his eyes narrow slightly but he still kept his drop dead gorgeous smile on for me.

"Damn, what the hell has happened to make you face your fear head on and not stop at a hotel?" He oh so subtly brushed his hand against mine as he shifted and I'm gathering his suspicions were confirmed as were mine. Another werewolf. His head dropped in thought for a moment and it looked like he was quite surprised by his discovery.

"I'm here to visit my last remaining relatives. In Beacon Hills." I gasped as I felt the plane start its decline.

"Oh really, I live Beacon Hills." He grinned.

"Seriously?" I questioned and turned my gaze to his hazel orbs.

"Yeah."

"It's where my Auntie lives, maybe you know her Melissa McCall?" I questioned, completely oblivious to use landing on the tarmac.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You're related to Melissa?." He questioned, warily looking at my skin tone which was in comparison to his white.

"Yeah, I was the odd one out in my family, well next to my Mum of course. But if you know Melissa then you will defiantly know my Uncle. David Stilinski?"

"The Sheriff!" He shot out of his seat snapping his seat belt but luckily since the rest of the passengers where busy collecting their belongings.

"Yeah. I knew he was a police officer but I wasn't sure what position he was in."

"Damn." He huffed completely shocked. I didn't get time to say much as we were shooed by the stewardess off of the plane. I lost track of him in the crowd of people so I went round to the carousel to collect the last of my luggage. I'd already asked my best friend Emily, who had declared that I wasn't allowed to leave home without, to move in with me, we already had jobs, I had taken on the prospect of being a Photographer and was in hopes of opening the business and Emily had an apprenticeship in business and accountancy so she had taken on the role as my accounted. She'd came out in advanced so that we could send over our clothes and belongings such as furniture and stuff so that it was less stress for me as she knew my fear for heights. The bloody git forgot to mention just how many flights I had to take. The best thing about Emily was that she was very accepting, so when I unexpectedly shifted in front of her, she was unharmed don't worry, she didn't leave me high and dry.

I smiled as I looked back on the memory.

"I'd rather know now then later, at least you've told me the truth and know it explains a lot of things. You're too much of a great person and a friend that I consider my sister to lose over me being a wuss." She had said over a bottle of wine. For two eighteen year olds, we did have a good head set on our shoulders.

"Hey hey hey. Mommawolf." I heard the tone of her voice and jerked out of the memory, I just knew she was smiling like an idiot. Looking over the tops of people's heads, I wasn't tall but tall enough if you get me? And low and behold her dark blonde hair hit me.

"Well if it isn't the Laughing cow." She was obsessed with that cheese I swear but she had this unbelievably dirty laugh that when I thought about it the name just stuck. British thing I guess.

"You have know idea how happy I am! It is so good to see your ugly face after all these months." This was us, we'd bitch about each other in public, it was just how we were, sisters in anything but blood.

"Yeah well you ain't picture perfect yourself." I pushed the cart to the side only to be knocked out as she flew at me and pulled me into a death grip hug.

"Woman! Heel Lassie heel!" I laughed as she swung us from side as she squealed. If I hadn't known any better I would've said she was a wolf, she had so much strength in her and it was beyond me but one thing that she was like me for was she was extremely protective. So to me it's like she feels she needs to be stronger in mind, emotions and body.

"I can't help it if I've missed my sister, my best friend, my drinking partner, my dancing duo, my partner in crime…" Christ if I didn't intervene she would never shut up.

"Alright alright you've missed me sis and I've missed you but I'm here now so let's get this show on the road." I grinned as I hooked my hands onto the cart and she stubbornly grabbed a large suitcase off of it. I laughed at her antics as she turned her nose up at me and strutted forward and together we rolled through the crowds.

"So did you do as I asked my young one?" I asked in excitement. You see one of the cars I had been left, more importantly by my oldest brother Dean, was a dark blue Camaro. The car of my dreams. But in order to drive said dream car, I needed my drivers license changed, insurance documents changed over and everything else.

"Well, it was pretty difficult Holl to try and sort out." She said gloomily as we stopped in the car park and her stance stopped me from looking for the flashing car. "They were horrible at times, trying to do one better then me but you know me Holl so here." She pulled out a purse and handed it to me; I opened up the back to spy at my now valid American license and debit cards.

"You missy are one in a million." I laughed and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"That's not all." She grinned and handed me a set of keys. I noticed my eighteen key rings but there was a fair few keys I didn't recognise. "You see this one is the key to the house. That one and that one of for the shop and guess what that black one is?"

"Key to a car?" That voice, I snapped my head to my left and there he was, grinning as he stopped before me. "I never got to introduce myself. I'm Isaac Lahey." I felt the weight of my keys drop in my hand before Emily pushed me quite forcefully out of the way.

"I'm Emily, Emily Woods. Best friend, sister and such of that one over there." She smiled. Oh sure. I'm feeling the love here Emily.

* * *

Soooo... If you want would you mind dropping a review, say whether you like it or not and if I need any pointers. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: ** Alright so I know its been awhile but I'm still in two minds about giving up me stories... I'm going to upload a chapter to each story and see how it goes...

* * *

**Warnings**

"You know that Isaac isn't that bad on the eyes you know." I could hear the grin in her voice and it makes me chuckle. This is how matchmaker Emily plays her game; she'll pick out various men to get to know before she decides who is best suited for me before nudging said bachelor my way. Except I always nudge them back because they want her.

"Emily, I know your game and it won't work, look what happened the last time Em, we scared the poor bloke away because one minute he would be on a date with you and then the next with me, and so the pace-y the parcel began, with him as the parcel." I sigh knowing that the smile has dropped from her face but I can't bring myself to turn around." If I'm going to be involved with someone it'll be in my time. And right now, we missy." I turn around with one of the labelled cardboard boxes in my arms and head towards the grand staircase that leads to the many bedrooms, one of which is mine; I'll need a damn map just to find my room let alone my wardrobe. "Have work to do, you've already brought all of our stuff over and now we must make this haunted house." I wiggle my eyebrows and she chuckles as she searches the many boxes before finding another one of mine and picking it up and following me to the bottom of the stairs.

"Into the Love shack!" We giggle together before I break out into a rather off-key version of the song. I make my up the stairs, well more like dance in my weirdo fashion up the stairs.

"You know if you were actually a bit shorter, had brown curly hair and carried a water melon, I'd say you were Baby." I stop, a grin threatening to split my face. "You're going to start singing one of the songs aren't ya?" She says all knowingly as she by passes me and disappears across the landing.

"Yup, I'll give you three guesses as to what it will be." I call after her before running up the remaining stairs but coming to a halt at the sight a many doors down a long hallway. Just how bloody big is this house? "Shit." I mutter more to myself, before listening intently for Emily. How the hell am I meant to live in this house? I'm going to get lost just going to the toilet.

"Time of my life?" I hear her voice float as if it was a whisper on the wind from the right but I cant define where abouts on the right so I follow the sound of her heartbeat and her hastily pick up her scent among the foreign ones and jump into the doorway of some random room, I almost do a victory dance as I spy her busying herself by unpacking my stuff, another thing about our sisterness. We don't have any secrets. What's yours is mine and mine is yours kinda thing. She twirls around and almost laughs at my stance which I quickly shimmy out of before proceeding into what is now my room. Not bad I must say.

"How come you're picking where everyone is living? And no." I grin before setting the box down on the slightly off white sheet that is covering the whole bed and start singing.

"_Be my, be my be my lil baby. Baby my darling, be my baby no-ow wo-oh oh oh."_ She bursts into fits of giggles as I sing and explore my very spacious room before coming back to my bed and opening the lone box and funnily enough as I open the box, which is half full with clothes and half DVD's, and pull out the Blu-Ray of Dirty Dancing.

"I think that's a sign." I mutter as I drop it back into the box.

"And I think of it as a sign to get a move on so we can catch some rays now that we are finally out of the cloud bank that is our dear old Britain. And maybe's while we are catching some rays we may be able to catch a few lads?" She winks. God she just never gives up does sh

"We have a house, one that is way too big for the both of us." I start to say but of course Emily being Emily butts in.

"No it won't, I've already told you and you agreed that we would live together, find ourselves some lovely blokes that may marry us coz like we are a package deal, you will always be my wifey as I am for you, and besides you're the closest thing I have to a sister, you're the only family I have." I feel like breaking down in tears. Hang on a minute.

"When did I agree to any of that?" I question.

"Remember when Aaron two timed us?" I nod vaguely remembering the after math of that one God awful break up. "I'm sorry if it brings up bad memories, but when Aaron used you to make me jealous but it didn't work so he got desperate and so on and so forth and your were so distraught that I may have gotten you drunk?" She ran from the room with speed that almost could put me to shame.

Now you see here's the thing, werewolves have lets just say a very very and I mean sky is the limit kind of high alcohol tolerance. And to get one drunk you'd need a lot of money and about 5 crates of bottles of Jack.

I remember there being 9 crates of Jack Daniels and when I woke the next morning, all crates were empty and each crate had fifteen large bottles in. If I was any normal human being I'd be six feet under that's for certain.

"Alright less chit chat and more unpickedy pack!" I call down to her as I make my way back down the stairs.

_Four days later…_

"Finally!" I huff as I all but slump to the newly carpeted floor of one of the many bedrooms. We'd just cleared all the house of the last of the rubbish and assembled all the new and old furniture into their nicely and modernly decorated designated room. Shall I read out just how many rooms there are in this house? Okay.

There are exactly 8 bedrooms complete with on-suits and 3 of which have their own balconies, a very large basement which we've both decided to make as our 'gallery' of sorts for when we feel like being all arts and crafty. On the main floor we have the spacious front hallway way which we have pimp out with various art work from ourselves as well as many photographs throughout the years in a very friendly, heartfelt and welcomely way. Just off to the right of the front doors there is the parlour, which has two sets of double doors which are better off left open that lead to the open living room and the conservatory which is more like a sunroom which also leads off to the enormous fields that is our back garden. Straight ahead of the hallway is the open dining room which has a door leading off to the right to the conservatory and to the left is the kitchen which has a laundry room just off the side to it which is also the back door.

And also on the hallway is a small alcove and a coats closet just before the stairs, as for the second floor, the landing just about overlooks the whole of the first floor before leading to the many bedrooms. We turned 2 of the 8 into a works area and a home gym of such. As for the bedrooms that were spare, we wanted to make them as warm and homely as possible but rich and alive with colour to bring that spark of life.

And for the final floor or the attic, which is quite similar to the basement for its size, we decided to make it our library of sorts as well as a home cinema, equipped with the latest large screen T.v and surround sound, its 9 walls are lined with the many books we own of various genres as well as DVD's and games.

Oh and another thing I forgot to mention, there was a sort of bomb type of shelter under the basement, we didn't know what to make of it as some investors said it was a panic room or a storm shelter or something along those lines, so with my being a werewolf; a very harmless and completely controlled werewolf might I add, decided to keep it as a panic room, the door leading down to it is practically invisible as it was made to blend in with the brick work and has rations and small monitors of every camera that covers each nook and cranny outside the house and in the garage as well as the hallways and seeing as Emily and I are so close we even installed non noticeable camera's in the bedrooms, this is all for the protection of not just myself but for Emily, just in case some rogue wolf comes knocking or a hunter or group of hunters looking for a trophy, I mean its not everyday you see a lone female Alpha wolf that can change shift at will into a larger then life white wolf and communicate with you telepathically.

I just wanted to live my life being as normal as possible, get to know more of the family I never knew of and just enjoy myself as much as I could until I'm eventually killed.

"You know I'm so glad that sales man gave us that offer on the house phones, apart from the spare bedrooms he gave us a phone for each one and with your ninja skills Holl you managed to wire them up with the sensors so that the phone nearest to us will ring instead of all 800 of them." Emily mumbled as we lounged on the very comfy bean bags up in the attic, well in my case draped across 6 of them.

"I'm glad I remembered how to wire things, I'm also glad the salesman gave us the phones with the small digital screens so that we can identify who is at the front door if we're up here or in the basement and such. Oh and that nifty little button that lets us unlock the door too."

"I know it saves you from having to use your ninja streak." Did I mention that both Emily and I love power rangers? Yeah it would explain my awesome white mighty morphin power ranger hoodie.

A shrilling noise hit my ears and I moaned as I threw an arm over my eyes as I dug myself further into the bean bags as Emily excitedly fussed over the phone deck.

"Hello?"

"_Hey it's Isaac?" _I chuckled as I heard Emily's little squeak before groaning as she trampled over me.

"Emily just press the god damn button and let him in, rather then running down the stairs as fast as you can where you get further and further away from me so you can't hear me." I trail off as I sit up and walk over to the desk and gaze at the screen and low and behold the handsome devil himself stood nervously looking around for the source of the sound. I pick up the receiver as I listen to Emily huffing as finally reached the bottom step that lead to the landing.

"Isaac." I say enthusiastically.

"_Holly? _He looks around sharply.

"Yeah its me mate, sorry about all of this but we're up in the attic, Emily is on her way down but I'll buzz you in." I hit the button and he jumps as the lock shifts and the door pops open the slightest. "Just come on in and make yourself at home." I say softly and I see his shoulders relax as he timidly pushes the door and I just catch a glimpse of his smile as he walks over the threshold. I put the phone down and move back over to my now favourite place in the house and dive back onto the bean bags and relax.

"_Hey Isaac."_

"_Hey, hows life treating you so far in Beacon hills?"_

"_Oh its been brilliant so far regardless as to all the hassle that's happening further up town, other then that everyone's been great to us and the neighbours are really friendly, understanding too they were a bit concerned that two fresh out of college teenage girls had just moved into the antique, most cherished and famous house on the block. But we explained and they didn't mind just as long as we promised to come over every Sunday for lunch." _I smiled at the memory of the middle aged couple next door to us, I can smell the delicious food Hazel cooks and I can only imagine what it would taste like, I assure you Sunday could not come around any bloody quicker.

"_Oh, well that's nice of them, I've got an old friend of the family that lives around here and she was talking about two beautiful young ladies that had just moved in and I couldn't think of anyone else but you and Holly so I thought I'd come and see for myself. I was going to offer you some help with moving in but I can see that I've missed my chance."_

"_Well, Holly had jet lag and I've already been moving things in so we've spent the last four or so days just finishing up so we can finally start to enjoy living our new life but thank you for the offer." _She pauses and I know she's blushing. _"So have you had to travel far?" _She asked and my ears perk a bit as I locate them in the kitchen.

"_Well I live just next Beacons grave yard; I used to work there for my dad."_ He pauses briefly and I know Ems given him a drink. "But I've got a friend who brought me down; it was an hour drive or so." I hear the short gasp and cringe, there's was one thing about Emily that I loved and hated at the same time, she was too caring.

"_Oh! Is your friend still here?"_ I could hear the concern in her voice as it travelled from the hallway all the way up to my ears and I heard the click of the door as she opened it.

"_I think he was going to wait and see if you needed more help or if you weren't in."_ I could just hear her mutter as she went outside and I darted up and the sound of a purring engine I recognise.

"That's a Camaro!" I gasp and sprint to the bay window that over looks the front garden, driveway and the whole neighbourhood since this house is the biggest to spy a black Camaro.

I moan in appreciation at the car and moan again as the driver roles down the window to smile at Emily as she all but chargers down the driveway, I can't make out much as I'm more concerned of listening to the purring of the engine.

"… _oh just bring her onto the driveway Derek, its big enough."_ Hold the fucking phone she's inviting him in. I watch in mild panic as the car is beautifully and skilful manoeuvred onto my drive next to my newer model and blue Camaro and my silver Suzuki V- Storm. My heart begins a fast tap dance routine when the driver, Derek, gets out. Pale skin, medium build, tall, dark hair and a sexy biker jacket. I sigh wistfully as he pulls off his top gun sunglasses and stares appreciatively at me mean machines.

"_Nice rides, seems I'm not the only one who has good taste. Isn't that a V-Storm?"_ Oh my my my my his voice! Just like honey, I almost lean to far on the glass as I watch him like a hawk as he walks over to my bike, I hear Emily chuckled but I'm too focused on Hunky to care.

"_Alls I know is that it's a Suzuki." _

"_Your boyfriend has seriously good taste." _Hunky just called me a bloke, I pout before looking down at what I'm wearing.

Paint splattered old t-shirt and over alls.

"Its ninja time." I mutter before running for dear life to my room, I dive into my room and yank open the doors to my walk in closet stripping to my black bra set as I go and yank on a pair of black leggings, a very form fitting halter like white top with a printed rolling stones name and mouth in a wash out colour effect reaching to just cover the top of my bum, I shove on a pair ocean blue Toms and dive out back into my room to my vanity to check my appearance, my short gradual bob like dyed mahogany hair is looking sexy with my side fringe in a sweep and my make up is light and makes my own pale skin glow, I quickly shove on my choker like cross necklace before I dart around my room picking up the clothes that needs to be washed and put it all into the washing basket before darting stealthily across the landing to Emily's room to grab her washing and shove it in with mine and catching my breath and acting seemingly oblivious to everyone as I quite gracefully make my way down the stairs with the basket partly tucked under my arm.

"She's not exactly a bad girl in a certain aspect but she can pull it off, she's always been into cars and bikes even when we were kids, I tell you if you ask her about the Fast and Furious movies I swear she could name every single car and bike from all of them including engine size." Hey! What's wrong with a lass who likes fast cars and bikes? I not I cannot name every car and bike from the movies, I can tell which ones I like though.

"Aha so that's why my ears are burning." I chuckle as I reach the last step and pick up a dirty dish cloth and towel that has been left on the table in the centre of the hallway and put it in the basket. I smile at her as I quickly scan the rooms for any more washing.

"Yeah I'm talking about you not with you." She smiles and sasses her way over to me, her smile suddenly turns into a smirk before she wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Doing some washing?" She asks in amusement as she checks out my new outfit, you see unlike me, she was busy stocking the shelves in the attic where as I was giving the door frames and skirting boards a final coat of paint.

"Yes." I huff. "The dirty washing was piling up and seeing as we've finally finished I thought I'd put in a load before I go around and put the covers on the beds. I thought you said you were going to see what you could do with the gardens?" I was true, we'd already planned what we were going to do but she just likes to piss me off.

"Oh, well if we've disrupted your plans.." I lean back slightly and catch a good and proper look at Isaac and he looks a lot more attractive then what he was when I first met him, dressed in a dark pair a jeans that hang on his hips and a button like v-neck shirt with a jacket as for his friend well I could drool over him any day.

"Hello again Isaac." I smile as I shimmy around the basket and Emily and make my way to him, he smiles warmly. "How we guna do this? Handshake or hug?" I raise an eyebrow as I smile brighter at him, his gives out a laugh before he puts his glass of water on a coaster on the table before opening his arms, a grin stretching across his face, so I move forward with a laugh and I'm enveloped in a big warm bear hug I laugh as he rocks us back and forth before releasing me. I lean back and look at him. "I see those baggies are gone from under those eyes." I tease and he chuckles as he takes back his drink.

"I could say the same for you."

"Ah you see I haven't been to sleep yet, its wonder what a little bit of make up and a few jars of coffee can do to you." He bellows out a laugh as Emily joins me, hooking her arm through my left and I look at her and I'm surprised that she's truly happy about Isaac being here.

"Sis, this here is Derek, he and Isaac came all the way from the top of town to see if they could help us out with moving in." I turn my attention to Derek and he smiles.

"Oh well hey Derek, I'm Holly and unfortunately you're a few days late with the help." I smile and reach my hand out, I nearly gasp as he takes it within his but the jolt of static that goes through sets all my senses alert. He's a werewolf, an Alpha. I keep myself composed though.

"Well if Isaac here had thought fast and gotten your details we would've been." He smiles and I try not to melt at the sound of his voice before he releases my hand.

"So boys, I must say I am grateful that you were willing to come down here and help us out but I have a feeling that's not all that you came here for." Isaac's eyes widen as he snaps out of his trance like stare he has with Emily before looking at me with a deer caught in the head light kind of look. He chances a glance at Derek who's watching me like a hawk and I feel the slight pressure of Emily's elbow as it digs into my sides.

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you here." Derek says but pauses.

"And?" I question him further and I can just foresee what he's going to say next.

"And warn you about what you're getting yourselves into." He stares intensely at me specifically and I feel as if he's trying to intimidate me and I can't help but laugh and this time when Emily tries to nudge me again she cries out and pouts as she pulls away to rub her elbow.

"Believe me sweetheart, I've been in far worse situations and gone up against far worse and dangerous. I know what's been happening here, you'd think I'd risk my everything but blood sister's life if I didn't? You think that the gremlin is bad news then you are in for a surprise coz that just barely scratches the surface." I say softly because quite frankly I don't want to start a war with the neighbouring pack. I turn away and make my way to the basket before picking it up effortlessly and make my way into the kitchen. "Who's up for a cuppa?" I call back.

* * *

Reviews would be helpful with making a decision... Thanks


	3. Author's note Please Read

Hey everyone!

So as you can see this isn't a chapter… This is more of a plea… I know that it's been what feels like years since I've uploaded a chapter for all of my stories, but unfortunately there have been a few family problems. Not going to go into details but it involved a river a tears and a black outfit from myself gives you a few clues. Needless to say I'm asking for those who still want me to continue with this story then please leave me a review, it may be a simple 'Yes' or a few words of advice as to how to continue the next chapters, either way I appreciate it.

Shawzielass aka Holly


End file.
